The present invention relates to compartmented containers i.e. containers having a bag or diaphragm to separate the interior of the container into at least two sections. Such compartmented containers have found widespread use in aerosols where it is desirable to separate the propellant gases from the contents to be dispensed from the container.
UK patent application No. 2024334A is an example of such a compartmented aerosol container, which uses an adhesive to secure a plastics pouch to the sidewall of the aerosol can. An alternative type of compartmented aerosol container is shown in EP0354137A, in which an injection moulded shoulder is glued to an aerosol can body, a pouch being bonded to a portion of the shoulder insert. More commonly, a metallic top component is provided, and the pouch or bag is secured by crimping the top of the bag into the double seamed joint between the can body and the top component. An example of this type of container is GB2027130A Enrich crimps a pouch by means of the double seam, but is also subjected to a heat treatment to bond the pouch and repair any tears in the pouch caused by the double seaming. The present invention attempts to avoid the use of adhesives, and the problems of tearing the bag when it is secured by means of the double seam.